[unreadable] Use of stem cells as a therapeutic modality has great potential beyond that currently implemented [unreadable] for patients with inherited or acquired hematologic disorders. However, little is known regarding the manufacturing of stem cells from an industry perspective, GMP procedures that will be required for a stem cell product, methods to infuse the cells and have them home properly to the tissue in need of repair, the impact of aging on stem cells used as a therapeutic, ways to manipulate leukemic stem cells via their environment, and the response of patients to the transplanted cells (or the graft to the host). This ISEH program will bring together experts in each of these areas to present the most recent information to the physicians, scientists, and industry personnel in attendance. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]